Most facsimile (fax) machines today have the capability to warn the user when the end of the paper roll is near or the paper has been exhausted. This warning is done through audible alarms and/or display messages on the fax machine. After the user's paper supply is exhausted (and the user has no additional rolls of paper), the user must decide from where to order more paper. Some prior art fax machines use labels located on the machine to provide instructions for reordering paper. The label instructions may include a telephone number which the user may call to order paper.
Because of aesthetic reasons, or the limited space available, such a label is not usually placed on the control panel or other easily-viewable location on the fax machine, but, rather, is placed in the machine (e.g., under a top cover). Additionally, the label may not contain all the information (machine model number, paper type, etc.) needed to enable a user to properly order the paper. Moreover, these labels may be removed or become illegible over time.
As a result the user often resorts to buying any type of fax paper from a local supplier. Undesirably, using other than the recommended fax paper often results in an increased maintenance cost to the user. What is desired is an improved method of enabling the user to reorder fax paper.